木の葉48,KNH48!
by Nakatsuko Yuko Maeda AKB48
Summary: KNH48(Konoha 48), Terispirasi dari AKB48,Salah satu Idol Group yang sudah banyak memiliki Sister Group yaitu SNA48(Suna48), YKI48(Yuki48), KRI48(Kiri48), TKI48(Taki48), TMI48(Tami48),SMO48(Shimo48). Last Chapter!


**_木の葉_****_48,KNH48! Chapter 1:The New Generation!_**

**_Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto , AKB0048 (C) Yasushi Akimoto_**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Ganre:Romance_**

**_Pair:Kushina Uzumaki,Mikoto Uehara,Yoshino Nara,Hana Inuzuka,Mebuki Haruno,Oshima Yuko Dll_**

**_Warning:OOC,Typo(s),Abal abal,jelek,Gaje,ide pasaran,judul Pasaran._**

**Simple And Practical!**

**好きではないのですか？****Don't Like?  
読んではいけない！****Don't Read!**

**木の葉****48,KNH48! Chapter 1:The New Generation!**

Pagi yang cerah menerpa Prefektur Tokyo.

Hari ini adalah Audisi untuk Konoha 48 Atau Di singkat KNH48 untuk Generasi ke 1.

"Peserta ke 1099,Kushina Uzumaki"Panggil Seorang Juri berambut Hitam Pendek,Shizune.

Gadis yang di panggil tersenyum Cerah,ia langsung masuk ke dalam Ruangan Audisi.

Ia melihat Seorang wanita paruh baya dan berambut Merah ikat Setengah,Mito Uzumaki.

"Kushina Uzumaki Gadis beumur 16 tahun sekolah: Kirin Konoha Art High School,Prestasi:Menyanyi tingkat Sekolah,Benar?"Tanya Mito Uzumaki sambil menatap tajam Gadis tersebut.

Kushina Uzumaki,Nama gadis tersebut.

"I-iya be-betul"Jawab Kushina gugup.

"perlihatkan kemampuanmu !"Perintah Mito.

Kushina menghela Napas,Lalu mulai menyanyi.

Ia menyanyikan Lagu Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara Ciptaan nya(A/N:Ceritanya!)

**Ano hi no uta ga nagare**  
**Tokei ga makimodosarete**  
**Namida ga tomaranaku nata**  
**Kioku no takaramono**

**Nanimo wakaranai mama**  
**Yume wo miteta watashi ni**  
**Te wo sashinobete kureta**  
**"Ichiban daiji na koto wa**  
**Mae wo muiteru koto da"**  
**Unazuite genki gad eta**

**Anata ga ite kureta kara**  
**Dokomademo aruketan da**  
**Tsurai toki wa furikaette**  
**Sono sugata wo tashikameta**  
**Anata ga ite kureta kara**  
**Akiramezu yatte korareta**  
**Watashi ni totte**  
**Anata wa zutto**  
**Soko de yasashiku mimamoru**  
**Hometown**

**Ninen no toki ga nagare**  
**Shibaraku aenakatta ne**  
**Sore demo wasurete nakatta**  
**Kokoro no ano hinata**

**Fui no sayonara datta**  
**Dare no sei demo nakute**  
**Tada chigau michi wo yuku**  
**"Yume wa nigetari shinai**  
**Akiramenakareba..."**  
**Hohoende itte kureta**

**Anata ni ouen sarete**  
**Kono michi wo shinjite kita**  
**Itsuka kitto saikai shite**  
**Ganbari wo homeraretai**  
**Anata ni ouen sarete**  
**Massugu ni mayou koto naku...**  
**Anata no mune de**  
**Nakitakatta yo**  
**Ai wa tookute chikakute**  
**Hometown**

**Otona ni nareta deshou ka?**  
**Ano koro no watashi yori mo...**  
**Osanasugite nanimo miezu**  
**Wagamama wo itteta hibi**  
**Otona ni nareta deshou ka?**  
**Ikutsumo no namida nagashite**  
**Youyaku koko e**  
**Kaette kita yo**  
**Ah ookina sasae wa**  
**Hometown**

**Anata ga ite kureta kara**  
**Dokomademo aruketan da**  
**Tsurai toki wa furikaette**  
**Sono sugata wo tashikameta**  
**Anata ga ite kureta kara**  
**Akiramezu yatte korareta**  
**Watashi ni totte**  
**Anata wa zutto**  
**Soko de yasashiku mimamoru**  
**Hometown**

**Ah ookina sasae wa**  
**Hometown**

Kushina mengakhiri nyanyian nya.

Mito tampak Terkejut dengan suara Merdu Kushina.

"Haaaaah,Baiklah!Silahkan menunggu di luar!"Ucap Kurenai.

"Ha'i!Arigatou Minna-San!"Ucap Kushina sambil membungkukan badanya.

lalu berjalan keluar.

"Bagaiman Audisi nya?"Tanya Mikoto Uehara,Sahabat Kushina sekaligus Peserta Audisi KNH48.

"Entahlah,Pengumuman nya akan Di beritahu 15 menit lagi,Apa?Tunggu!15 menit lagi?Tidak salah lagi!itu sebentar lagi!"Ucap Kushina Girang.

"Ah,iya ya?Kau benar,Ayo kita ke Aula"Ajak Mikoto.

"Yup!Ayo!"Kata Kushina sambil berjalan di depan Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum.

mereka duduk paling depan.

"Tinggal 1 menit lagi acara nya di mulai"Ucap Kushina sambil melirik ke Arloji nya.

"Kushina!Sudah Mulai!"Ucap Mikoto.

Kushina menoleh.

"Iya Iya!"

"Konnicwa,Minna-san!Kami akan memberitahu siapa saja yang lolos Audisi KNH48 Generasi 1,Untuk itu kami hanya akan Memilih 60 Member dulu,yang lolos Audusi langsung Naik ke atas panggung,**_Izuta Rina,Ayana Shahab,Rena Nozawa_**(A/N:Ada banyak yg aku ambil dari Member AKB48 dan JKT48)**_Oshima Yuko,Mikoto Uehara,Hana Inuzuka,Yoshino Nara,Mebuki Haruno,Tano Yuuka,Shion,Shimazaki Hatake,Sonya Hanamuri,Anata Watanabe,Oshima Ryooka,Iwata Karen,Karin Uzumaki,Ran Oshima,Greyson Miyasaki,Anko Mitarashi,Ayaka,Umeda,Haruka Katayama,Hayuki Haruno..._** Baiklah,tinggal 6 nama lagi yang terpilih,yaitu,Kikuchi ayaka,Matsui Jurina,Aki Takajo,Yoko Yama Yui,Konan,dan Yang terakhir-,"Shizune memberi pengumuman.

"Aku yakin,aku tidak pernah mendapatkan gelar sebagai Member KNH 48"Ucap Kushina Pesimis(*Padahal Ntu satu lagi nama belum di sebutin maen Pesimis aja*Di tampar Kushina*)

Mikoto menatap Kushina Nanar,Di dalam hatinya ia menyesal tidak menemani Kushina,jika Kushina tidak Lolos.

"Nama yang Terakhir Adalah **_Kushina Uzumaki_**!"Teriak Shizune.

Kushina cukup Kaget untuk Teriakan tersebut,Tapi ia senang bisa lolos Audisi,segeralah ia naik ke atas panggung.

"Selamat,Kushi-Chan!Aku pikir kau tidak akan Lolos,Kalau kau tidak lolos lebih baik aku menemani mu dari pada harus bernyanyi tanpa dirimu"Ucap Mikoto memberi selamat pada Kushina.

Kushina kaget.

"Kalau aku tidak lolos,kau harus tetap bernyanyi dan menetap menjadi Member KNH48"Ujar Kushina.

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Ya sudah,Kan'yang terpenting sekarang kita sudah menjadi Member KNH48 jadi tidak usah di permasalahkan"Kata Mikoto sambil menatap Lurus ke arah Para Peserta Audisi yang tidak lolos.

Kushina ikut tersenyum,namun Senyuman nya langsung luntur begitu mengingat Mimpi ketika ia bertemu seseorang di mimpinya.

'Sebenarnya...Pemuda itu siapa?'Pikir Kushina Bingung.

"Gomen Ne,untuk peserta yang tidak semangat dan selalu jumpa di Audisi KNH48 Genarsi ke 2,Minna-san"Ucap Shizune dengan senyuman manisnya.

semua yang ada di Aula langsung keluar satu persatu.

"Baiklah!Para Member kalian akan ke Studio KNH48 di Konoha City,dan untuk sementara Waktu kalian akan tinggal di Asrama Konoha 48."Ujar Mito Selaku Pembentuk KNH48.

"Ha'i!"Sahut Mereka Semua.

mereka keluar dari Gedung,dan berjalan menuju Bus yang sudah di sediakan Pihak 48 Family.

"Aku duduk dengan mu,Mikoto"Ucap Kushina.

''tentu saja,Kushi-Chan!"Respon Mikoto.

Shizune datang dan langsung berbicara.

"Kalian duduk sesuai Nama yang ada di Kursi kalian masing masing"Ucap Shizune lantang.

Kushina memeriksa bangku nya yang ingin ia duduki bersama Mikoto,tapi di situ tertulis'Izuta Rina'di samping Kanan ada tulisan Nama'Mikoto Uehara',Kushina mendengus Kecewa.

"Uzumaki-**_San_**!"Panggil seseorang,Kushina menoleh.

"Iya?"

"anda duduk di sini,Uzumaki-**_San_**"Ucap Gadis yang sepertinya berumur 12 tahun,Matsui Jurina.

Kushina menoleh ke arah Mikoto,Mikoto hanya mengangguk,Kushina tersenyum,lalu berjalan ke arah Jurina.

"Ini,tempat duduk ku,ya?"

"Iya,Uzumaki-**_San_**"Jawab Jurina sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah seformal itu,Panggil saja Aku Kushina-**_San_**"Ujar Kushina.

Jurina menunduk.

"Baik!"

"Ok!Sudah Naik semua?"Tanya Shizune.

"Sudah,Sensei!"Jawab Member.

"Bagus!Ayo berangkat!"

_**To Be Countiuned!**_

Kushina:Hoi!Fic mu yang Summer Belongs to You,Mission,Friends!Dreaming,Adolescent selese udah main bikin Fic lagi!Gimana sih?

Hye:Iya,iya!Perlahan lahan tapi tidak pasti (?)akan aku selese in ada ide ini, dari pada harus tunda tunda mending Sekarang,ya kan?

Minato:Bagaiman Nasib ku di Fic SBTY?

Hye:Gimana ya?*Seringai jahil

Minato:Tidak tidak!Jangan buat yang macam macam padaku

Hye:terserah aku dong!

Minato*Puppy Ayes No Jutsu.

Hye:Baiklah Baiklah!Aku tidak akan berbuat apa apa*Wajah Males

Kushina:Hye!Nanti dia akan Ku pukul di Fic Lain!Bwahahahaha*Ketawa Gaje.

Mikoto:Peran Jurina,Yuko dan para Member AKB48 dan aku banyak nggak?

Hye:Kurang tau,Miko.

Mikoto:Oh,Baiklah!

All:REVIEW PLEASE GUYS!

**_~~Oshima Yuko Hye Mi~~_**


End file.
